<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give and take by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599105">give and take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Leather Jacket Appreciation, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Tender Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Who the hell is ringing his doorbell after 9pm? Yes, it’s a Friday, but no. Absolutely not. Company must be pre-approved.</i>
</p><p>  <i>He opens his security app and taps the front door camera, but no one is there. Cursing at the thought of some little heathen playing ding dong ditch, he arms himself with his pizza crust and pads to the door, peeking out the hole. </i></p><p>  <i>There’s a car parked in his driveway. And someone leaning against it.</i></p><p>  <i>Oh Christ, this is how he dies.</i></p><p>  <i>Only hours later will he look back and realize how accurate that sentiment was.<i></i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give and take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place vaguely after the show has finished filming but before the Current Times. Inspired by the photo below and the comment, 'imagine Dan opening his door to <i>that.<i>'</i></i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>He’s munching on the crust of his third piece of pizza when the doorbell rings, startling Redmond from his slumber and causing Dan to frown down at his phone. </p><p>Who the hell is ringing his doorbell after 9pm? Yes, it’s a Friday, but no. Absolutely not. Company must be pre-approved.</p><p>He opens his security app and taps the front door camera, but no one is there. Cursing at the thought of some little heathen playing ding dong ditch, he arms himself with his pizza crust and pads to the door, peeking out the hole. </p><p>There’s a car parked in his driveway. And someone leaning against it. </p><p>Oh Christ, this is how he dies. </p><p>Only hours later will he look back and realize how accurate that sentiment was. </p><p>When he swings the door open to find his boyfriend outside his house, he has two thoughts simultaneously:</p><p>The first is that Noah must have hit the bell and then literally run back to the car to strike the nonchalant pose he’s currently sporting against the side of the sedan. </p><p>The second is <em> jesus fuck </em> because Noah is <em> here </em> and he’s leaning against the car in a fucking <em> leather jacket</em>. The leather jacket Dan custom ordered for him and had sent to his house in Toronto because he thought it would be nice. </p><p>But ‘nice’ is fucking <em> tragic </em> because now Noah is here in Los Angeles <em> wearing it </em> and Dan might combust from how goddamn delicious his boyfriend looks. He braces his hand against the doorframe and tries not to come in his pants. </p><p>Redmond is the only one with any sense left as he trots out past Dan’s dysfunctional knees and down the steps, running for Noah and the dependable scritches he’ll get from him. </p><p>“Hey, buddy,” Noah murmurs, squatting down and lowering his chin for Red to place licks. </p><p>Words are still not something Dan is capable of as he watches the man he loves cuddle the dog he adores. His jaw is still hanging open and the damn pizza crust is hanging limply in his hand. Pretty much the only thing that’s limp about him at the moment. </p><p>Noah finally stands back up and shoves his hands into his pockets. He knows how good he looks. And god<em>damn </em> if that confidence isn’t the sexiest fucking thing. </p><p>“Daniel,” he greets, the little shit. </p><p>Dan decidedly does <em> not </em> whimper. </p><p>But it’s a near thing. </p><p>“You’re here,” he manages, and Noah’s sweetly smug facade slips for a second, morphing into something tender, something bittersweet, as the pain from the last two months apart flickers across his face. “You look…” But he trails off because words have not been invented for the way Noah looks, slowly walking up to him like he’s a lion and Dan is some poor unsuspecting antelope. </p><p>“It fits perfectly,” Noah murmurs, climbing the couple of steps.</p><p>David audibly swallows and hoarsely replies, “I can see that.” </p><p>Noah crowds into his space, whispering,“Thank you for sending it” into his neck. </p><p>Dan tilts his head back and holds on tighter to the doorframe. “Did you - did you come all the way here to thank me in person?” He can feel Noah’s smile against his collarbone.</p><p>“Something like that.” God, he smells good. Noah noses along his jaw, lips ghosting across his stubble. “The leather’s really supple.” </p><p>Dan’s breath hitches and he leans against the doorframe to stay upright. “Only the best for you.” </p><p>Noah hums and finally presses his lips to Dan’s pulse point, a slow, lingering press that’s too simple and chaste to have Dan gasping like he is. “I know you’re always happy to see me,” he says, snapping the waistband of Dan’s sweats, “but it’s nice to know for sure.” </p><p>Dan can’t even be embarrassed. He’s hard as fucking nails and his pajamas do nothing to hide the evidence. </p><p>Noah deserves to know what he does to him.</p><p>“Jesus, Noah,” he breathes, fingers finally reaching beneath the jacket to smooth down Noah’s sides. He’s been working out. “Did, um, did you bring a bag?” </p><p>“In the car.” Noah bites at his earlobe, smoothing the sting with his tongue. “You have a toothbrush for me. And I didn’t think I’d need anything else tonight.” </p><p>No, no definitely not. Dan swallows hard. “Good - good assumption,” he manages.  </p><p>“Except maybe lube,” Noah says, cheeky grin spreading across his face, “which is in my back pocket.” He presses Dan against the doorframe and slots their hips together. “You know,” he breathes, pressing forward slightly, “just in case we don’t make it up the stairs.” </p><p>Dan’s moan is loud and obscene, echoing around the foyer and spilling into the night sky. Jesus, Noah is barely <em> touching </em> him. </p><p>“Now,” he says, sliding his hand down the front of Dan’s pants and cupping him over his damp briefs, “jacket on or off?” </p><p>The answering “On” gets lost in another moan as Dan fists his hands in Noah’s lapels and crushes their lips together. “God, Noah, on,” he pants when he pulls away to suck in a breath, which Noah doesn’t let him take. He dives back in, kissing the air from Dan’s lungs and slowly walking him further into the house so he can shut the door. It’s not frantic, but it’s thorough, and Noah’s steady dismantling of every single one of Dan’s senses has him nearly vibrating out of his skin. He feels a wall at his back (which wall? Who the fuck cares) as Noah plasters himself to his front, sliding a thick thigh between Dan’s legs and flexing. </p><p>He’s <em> definitely </em> been working out. </p><p>The gentle rhythm of Noah’s thrusting distracts Dan enough that he doesn’t even notice Noah's hands sneaking around his back to cup his ass and squeeze. Dan groans into his mouth and hitches his leg up over his hip, not caring in the slightest if it makes him seem desperate because his fucking boyfriend flew to another country and just showed up in a leather fucking jacket. </p><p>Desperation is the name of the game tonight. </p><p>“God, I want you, Noah.” </p><p>“I know, baby,” Noah whispers, nipping at his jaw again. He squeezes his ass and gives another slow, hard thrust against him. “I want you, too.” Those capable hands that have played guitars and pianos and accordions and, perhaps most proficiently, Dan’s heartstrings slide around to the front of Dan’s sweats, holding his hips but letting his thumbs slide up and down the tented material, tracing his cock through the cotton. </p><p>Dan’s chin drops to his chest and he leans forward, resting his forehead against Noah’s clavicle and watching him tease him mercilessly. His briefs are already sticking to his leaking cock and pretty soon, he’s sure the grey sweats will be damp as well. </p><p>He’s not sure he’s ever been this turned on. </p><p>“Noah, please,” he whines, past all sense of propriety. </p><p>“What do you want, baby?” His voice is low but even, and Dan envies his control. </p><p>“Touch me,” he gasps, holding on tight to the leather jacket, practically drooling as he watches Noah’s thumb work the head of his dick. “Please touch me.” He feels Noah press a kiss to his temple and nose along his hairline.</p><p>“I am touching you, baby,” he replies, and he’s lucky Dan loves him because <em> my God </em>sometimes he wants to murder him. </p><p>He grabs Noah’s hand and slides it into his briefs, groaning as skin finally touches skin. He covers Noah’s fingers and wraps them around him, almost sobbing into Noah’s neck as he tightens his grip. </p><p>“Oh <em> this </em> is what you wanted,” he teases, slowly pumping him once. And only once.</p><p>Dan’s head thunks back against the wall, and he tries not to thrust up into Noah’s hand. “Again.” </p><p>Noah pumps him again and Dan spreads his legs, sliding down a bit. Every move of Noah’s wrist pulls a noise from Dan that grows more desperate and filthy as the moments tick by. He sees the first crack in Noah’s composure when his next moan draws an echo from Noah’s lips. </p><p>“Jesus, you sound nice. Let me hear more.” </p><p>“Keep doing that then,” Dan pleads, looping his arms around Noah’s leather clad shoulders and watching his hand work. </p><p>“Feel good?” </p><p>Dan groans. “You know it does. I’m about to come in my pants and you know you haven’t made me do that in a while.” </p><p>Noah hums, a fond look on his face at a distant memory. Probably the same one Dan’s thinking of. “Then it’s about time then.” </p><p>Dan pouts and then gasps as Noah squeezes him. “No.” </p><p>“No? Then what do you want, Daniel?” </p><p>Dan sighs and presses his face into Noah’s neck, inhaling deeply as he scratches at the hair at his nape. “Just you.” A particularly good twist of the wrist has his nails digging into Noah’s scalp and he hisses. Well, it’s his own damn fault. “You and me.” </p><p>“You and me,” Noah reiterates, moaning again as Dan gets a hold of his ear, nibbling his way down his neck. </p><p>“Don’t bite on the leather,” Noah admonishes. “My boyfriend got this for me.” </p><p>“Must have - <em> uhn </em> - good taste.” </p><p>“Well, he’s dating me, so....” he laughs as Dan reaches down and swats his ass, and Noah pulls away.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it, come back,” Dan whines as Noah’s hand slides out of his briefs. And then he nearly <em> ends </em> Dan by licking the precome from his fingers. Dan claps his hands over his face and groans. “Oh my Godddddd.” </p><p>Noah goes quiet, and Dan peeks out from between his fingers to find him looking at him fondly. It’s such a Patrick expression that Dan’s breath catches. </p><p>“Hi, baby,” Noah whispers, tenderly nudging Dan’s nose with his before placing a peck on his swollen lips.</p><p>“Hi, honey,” he quietly replies. Whatever game they’d be playing has been paused for a moment. “I missed you,” he says, voice cracking and damn near breaking when Noah’s forehead does that crinkly thing it does just before he gets emotional. </p><p>“I missed you, too.” He gets his arms around Dan’s waist and just hugs him. The soft moment ends, though, when Noah sucks a bruise where Dan's shoulder meets his neck.</p><p>“No wide collars for me, then,” Dan glares, and Noah winks as he pulls him away from the wall. Which is a real shame because it was the only thing holding Dan up. </p><p>“How many do you think you have in you tonight?” </p><p>He swallows audibly. Oh it’s <em> that </em> kind of evening. “Well, this whole thing,” he waves clumsily at his boyfriend’s whole package, “is, mm, very inspirational.” </p><p>Noah smiles. “That was the goal. Did you like the flowers?” he asks, spinning Dan around to face the circular table in the center of the foyer where a large bouquet is prominently displayed and hugging him from behind. </p><p>“Was - <em> oh - </em>” he grunts when Noah tweaks his nipple, “was there a clue in there?” he asks dumbly.</p><p>“A clue?”</p><p>“That you were coming?” </p><p>“No,” Noah laughs, tugging Dan back and grinding against his ass, “I just wanted you to have something nice to look at when I eat you out over this table.” </p><p><em> Fuck. </em> Dan reaches down and pinches the base of his cock. “Jesus Christ, Reid,” he pants, one sweaty palm landing on the wood to hold himself up as he wills himself not to come in the middle of his <em> foyer</em>. </p><p>“You okay?” Noah innocently asks because even <em>he</em> must know that was close, the fucking terror that he is, and Dan manages a nod. He can feel Noah chuckling against his back, so Dan grinds against him once more and the laughter goes a bit strangled after that. “Okay.” He presses a kiss to the back of Dan’s neck before reaching for the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. </p><p>Dan lifts his arms and rights his glasses, immediately dropping his forearms to the table and watching his panting breath fog up the varnish. The fact that Noah places his carefully folded shirt next to him a moment later has something inside of him melting. As if the rest of him wasn’t already molten. </p><p>“God, you’re beautiful,” Noah murmurs, pressing kisses up his back as his fingers work Dan’s sweats and underwear over his hips and down his legs. “Step,” he says, gently tapping Dan’s ankle, and frankly Dan is <em> shocked </em>he manages to get naked without completely falling over himself. </p><p>He clasps his hands hard and focuses on the flowers because Noah is a thoughtful little asshole and Dan loves him <em> so fucking much.  </em></p><p>“Good?” he asks, running a soothing palm up Dan’s spine, and Dan nods, trying and failing not to squirm. “Words, Daniel. Please.” </p><p>“Good. So good,” he blurts, voice muffled by his forearms. He hears Noah go down to his knee behind him and then feels him gently run his thumb over the back of his calf. </p><p>“What a view,” he says with a grin that’s practically fucking audible, and Dan flushes scarlet (or he would, if his mediterranean complexion would let him). </p><p>“Oh you’re the worst - <em> oh! </em>” He goes up on his toes and scrabbles at the table, semi-mindful not to scratch it as Noah licks a stripe over his hole. He moans and thunks his forehead against the wood, shaking through every limb of his incredibly keyed up body and sending the vase wobbling. He manages to grab hold of the edge of the table in a white-knuckled grip as Noah carefully but thoroughly makes out with his rim. He alternates swipes and kisses and spears, rapidly turning Dan into an incoherently electric livewire of arousal. </p><p>He’s making noise - so much noise - but he loses himself to the way Noah plays his body like an instrument only he can hear. His cock is leaving a sticky trail beneath the table and his glasses push into the bridge of his noise, but fortunately, the fucking tsunami of pleasure he’s feeling vastly outweighs any discomfort he may or may not be experiencing. </p><p>Jesus, he might come untouched. </p><p>Noah is murmuring something against his hole and Dan can feel the scrape of the leather jacket’s zipper against his overheated skin. He’s sobbing against the table and his legs are shaking and Noah reaches up between to cup his heavy balls and that’s just it - Dan’s <em> done. </em></p><p>He shoots all over the underside of the table and the floor with a cry that seems to have been pulled from his goddamn toes. Noah eases his tongue on his rim and reaches around him to stroke him through the rest of his orgasm, gentle but consistent, and Dan feels like he's been turned inside out as his hips rock against the table. </p><p>“You still with me?” Noah asks as he pulls away, wrapping his hands around the front of Dan’s knees and rubbing down his shins. “Daniel?”</p><p>“Uh huh,” he manages. </p><p>“Need a break?” He kisses Dan’s right ass cheek and then his left, before pressing a chaste kiss to his center once more, making Dan shiver.</p><p>Dan needs many things, but he’s not sure a break is one of them. He needs to clean his floor. He needs to get his hands on his boyfriend. He needs to not be drooling on this antique, mahogany table. </p><p>“Come on, baby,” Noah whispers in his ear and when did he stand up? </p><p>Then Dan feels him gently pry his fingers from the edges and carefully massage his fingers, placing a kiss to the center of one palm, before helping Dan to stand and placing a kiss to the other. </p><p>“Daniel, are you with me?” he asks, suddenly serious, and god<em>damn </em> those eyes. </p><p>“I’m always with you,” he murmurs, and he definitely sounds drunk even though he’s only had one glass of wine. He sways forward, but Noah steadies him, firm hands on his hips. “This is feeling a little one-sided.” </p><p>“Trust me,” Noah starts, taking Dan’s hand and placing it over the bulge in his jeans, “it’s doing plenty for me.” He lets Dan massage him for a moment, eyes going half-mast and lips popping open. “God, Daniel,” he moans, letting out little grunts and shaky breaths as Dan gropes him further. Dan loves those sounds. It’s also comforting to see that Noah isn’t quite as in control as he’d have Dan believe. </p><p>Which is what he loves - the give and take of what they do. The faith it requires to make yourself that vulnerable in front of someone and trust that they’ll take care of you. In whatever way you need.</p><p>And though Noah has certainly given a lot this evening, Dan is now realizing he’s the only one naked, which is just not fair. As previously discussed, the leather jacket is staying on. The question is, how does he divest his snack of a boyfriend of the rest of his clothing?  </p><p>He’ll start with the jeans. Obviously. </p><p>Shame his fingers are so damn clumsy. </p><p>Noah laughs as Dan paws at him. “Looking for something?”  </p><p>“I want this,” he nearly whines, fumbling with the button. He shivers from both arousal and cold, and Noah is quick to run his hands up and down Dan’s arms, murmuring a “C’mon” against his cheek as he pulls him further into the house and away from the door. </p><p>Dan’s feet don’t want to cooperate and he trips twice as he lets his boyfriend lead him to the living room where Redmond hops up off his bed and trots over to them.</p><p>“Aw, he’s happy to see me,” Noah says, bending down and scratching him again. </p><p>Dan nearly snorts. “He’s not the only one.”</p><p>Noah shoots him a look over his shoulder, raising one non-existent eyebrow as he lowers his gaze to take in Dan’s erection that hasn’t completely flagged. “Clearly.” Then he turns back to the dog. “What do you say, Reddy? Wanna go to your bed in the kitchen?” </p><p>That’s… a good idea. He watches Noah entice Redmond out of the room with the promise of a treat, wincing as he walks a little bow-legged to the kitchen. </p><p>Dan just stands there, arms around himself, waiting for Noah to return, which he does in short order with a sweet smile on his face. “Figured you wouldn’t want to scar your son like that.” </p><p>“It’s appreciated,” he replies wryly, watching as Noah toes out of his shoes and flicks open the button on his jeans. “I wanted to do that.” </p><p>“Well, in the interest of time - ” Noah winces, “and safety. The situation was getting a little dire down here,” he says with a groan of relief as he slides his jeans down his thick thighs. And unlike the care he took with Dan’s clothes, Noah just leaves his jeans in a pile on the floor. He gets a hand on his briefs, but Dan makes a strangled noise in his throat so he pauses. “No?” </p><p>Dan just shakes his head and walks over, moving on autopilot as he drops to his knees and buries his face in Noah’s groin. </p><p>“Fuck, Dan,” Noah gasps, cupping the back of his head and trying not to tangle his fingers in his hair as Dan mouths at the damp patch on the front of his briefs. “God, yeah.” </p><p>Noah had his fun. It’s Dan’s turn now. </p><p>He inhales deeply, breathing in the scent of him before exhaling hotly and watching his cock twitch beneath his lips. “Missed this,” he murmurs. </p><p>“Me too,” Noah breathes, tracing the shell of his ear with a trembling finger. </p><p>Dan grabs a handful of his ass (and <em> what </em> an ass), before sliding his hands inside his underwear and pulling them down past his hips. Noah’s cock springs up and Dan moans, steadying the base of it with his right hand as he tugs Noah’s briefs off his legs with his left. He presses a kiss to the tip, pulling away enough for Noah to step out of his underwear, leaving him in just a t-shirt and the goddamn jacket that started it all. </p><p>Noah lets go of Dan’s cheek and begins to slide it off his shoulders, gasping when the move has Dan inadvertently squeezing his cock.</p><p>“Wait - we had a plan!” </p><p>Noah groans and rests the jacket on the arm of the couch. “Just a second,” he chuckles, stroking Dan's hair to appease him before pulling his t-shirt over his head and sliding the jacket back up over his bare torso. </p><p>“Oh, yes please,” Dan says, grabbing Noah’s hips and pressing a kiss to his stomach. He feels the muscles contract beneath his mouth and he nips at the skin just next to his belly button. </p><p>And then Noah takes the discarded t-shirt and lays it out on the sofa, because he tends to leak and he knows Dan only all too well. </p><p>“God, I love you,” he breathes, shuffling over as Noah sits on the t-shirt. </p><p>“I know,” he replies with a grin, leaning forward and pulling Dan into a kiss.  </p><p>“I’m really glad you’re here,” he whispers against his lips, a sudden swell of emotion threatening to close his throat. It’s just been - a lot. The moving and the meetings and this. </p><p>Long distance is hard. He’d gotten used to having Noah in daily life. </p><p>To say the change has been jarring is an understatement. It’s been months and he still hasn’t adjusted. He’s honestly not sure he wants to. </p><p>“I’m really glad I’m here, too,” Noah replies quietly, pressing a kiss to Dan’s nose as if he’d heard every thought that just ran through his head. “Now, if you would be so kind as to hand me my jeans.”</p><p>Noah’s been slow with him all night, drawing out the pleasure, letting it simmer. Dan is happy to lean into that tempo, to luxuriate in the time they have, because it’s not often they get it. </p><p>He pulls the packet of lube from the back pocket, frowning when a condom falls out as well. They stopped using them before they finished filming and he holds it up in silent question. Noah raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“The t-shirt only does so much, Daniel,” he says, wiggling on it and drawing a smile to Dan’s face.</p><p>“You’re such a fucking Boy Scout.” </p><p>“Don’t see you complaining.”</p><p>“Oh definitely not,” he says, leaning in for a kiss and running his hands up Noah’s bare thighs. “My upholstery and I are very grateful.” The black leather is stark against Noah's pale skin and Dan just takes a second to stare at him. This beautiful man who somehow agreed to be his. </p><p>“What?” Noah asks softly, but Dan just shakes his head. </p><p>“What a view,” he repeats, flushing only slightly at the memory of Noah’s breath against his ass the last time he uttered those words. </p><p>“Sweet talker,” he teases, running his fingers through Dan’s hair again. He had taken a shower before changing into his pajamas so his curls are wild and free. It’s Noah’s favorite, though he'll never say because he knows Dan gets self-conscious about his untamed tresses. “Let me open you up, baby.”</p><p>But Dan shakes his head. “I’ll do it. You just sit back and relax.” </p><p>Noah looks down at his crotch, at his dick which is practically purple, and raises an eyebrow. “Doubtful. But no, let me. I want you to be able to hold on to this,” he says, touching the lapel, “and you won’t be able to do that if your hands are covered in lube.” </p><p>Dan groans and drops his head to Noah’s knee, but he sure as fuck isn’t going to argue with that. That jacket is <em> Italian leather. </em>“Okay. But first, let me take care of you,” he says, threading their fingers together as he runs his tongue up the underside of Noah’s cock. </p><p>Noah’s head drops back against the sofa and his knees squeeze Dan’s sides. A sound punches out of his gut as Dan noses at his balls, sucking one into mouth, followed by the other. Letting go of Noah’s left hand so he can brace his cock, Dan shifts further up on his knees and swirls his tongue around the head before slowly taking him in and holding him there for a moment that stretches as tautly as Noah’s muscles trying to keep him still. </p><p>Then he sucks. </p><p>Noah keens toward the ceiling, digging his nails into the knuckles of the hand he’s still holding as his free hand cups the back of Dan’s neck, feeling the tendons flex as he bobs his head. Dan closes his eyes and just enjoys this because it’s been ages since he felt the heft of Noah on his tongue and God he’s missed it. </p><p>Noah moans and then Dan moans, feeling those fingers slide through his hair and wrap around his curls. Noah is so gentle with him, even when they’re playing rough. He knows Dan’s limits sometimes even when Dan doesn’t know them himself. </p><p>He lets go of Noah and scoops his hands under his butt, urging him to rock in his mouth. </p><p>“Fuck, Daniel,” Noah groans, carefully holding Dan’s head as he thrusts into his throat. His glutes contract in Dan’s palms, and Dan digs his fingers in, massaging the impressive muscle. Frankly, Noah’s ass belongs in the Met and Dan’s been sorely tempted to buy a full length mirror solely so he can prop it up across from the bed and watch that backside ream him. </p><p>The thought alone has him moaning again, and he pulls off to catch his breath, rapidly diving back down to lave attention on Noah’s sack once more. He has to be careful; he’s still turned on from Noah’s performance in the foyer and not exactly soft. And rapidly getting less so. He can’t go rubbing against his couch despite how much he wants to. </p><p>Flicking his eyes up to his boyfriend’s face finds Noah digging his teeth into his lower lip and looking a little dazed, like he took a punch to the head. Dan holds that heated gaze as he runs his tongue over the tip once more, getting his hand on him to pump him up and down. </p><p>“Dan, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna come,” Noah manages, on the edge but still gently petting the back of his head.  </p><p>Dan hums and deep throats him one last time, reveling in the shout that echoes around the house, before pulling away and daintily swiping at his mouth. </p><p>“Jesus,” Noah groans, pulling him in for a kiss that’s more teeth than anything else. “You’re a menace.” </p><p>“<em>You </em> started this!” he laughs and Noah joins him, pulling him from the floor and onto his lap. </p><p>“Can’t argue with that.” He runs his hands up and down Dan’s thighs, letting one take a detour to stroke up his hard cock once more as Dan hisses. </p><p>“Lean back. I don’t want you to get that thing all sweaty. Let me do the work,” Dan says, gently pushing on Noah’s chest so he collapses back against the cushions. “And so I can appreciate the ensemble.”</p><p>Noah laughs. “But I have to prepare you first,” he says with a wink and Dan gets harder. </p><p>“Yes, okay, you may do that.” He grabs the packet of lube and hands it over, watching Noah carefully open it and spread some on his finger. He raises up a bit, pressing his forehead against Noah’s as he feels him reach between his legs, pressing purposefully against his perineum like the sexy terror he is before circling his hole. Dan still feels pretty loose from Noah’s assault on him earlier and, sure enough, he gasps as Noah sinks two fingers into him with ease. </p><p>“There we go,” Noah murmurs, scissoring his fingers, pulling them out, and pushing back in again. Dan’s jaw drops as he moans against Noah’s mouth, clutching onto the leather at his shoulders. </p><p>He was right - Dan will need to hold on.</p><p>“You’re sensitive,” Noah murmurs, glancing across his prostate once more, and Dan closes his eyes and presses their cheeks together. </p><p>“Been a while.” </p><p>Noah groans as Dan drops his hips against him in an effort to get his fingers deeper. “Don’t I know it.” He gets a third in, and it burns a bit. He must sense Dan’s tension, because he whispers, “Easy, easy,” against the shell of his ear as he just holds his fingers there, letting Dan get used to the stretch.</p><p>After a minute, Dan starts to rock his hips, feeling it out. “Good. I’m good,” he breathes, and then Noah presses against his prostate again, and Dan drops his head back. “I’m <em> very </em> good.” </p><p>Noah leans forward, abs flexing, and presses a kiss to Dan’s sternum as he slowly removes his fingers. He grabs the condom wrapper next to him and carefully opens it with his teeth, getting it out and rolling it down his length, using the excess lube to slick himself up. Dan is itching to help, but his desire to ride his boyfriend while using his leather jacket as the reins is proving to be too enticing. </p><p>Jesus, the thought alone has him nearly having to pinch his dick again. What is Noah <em> doing </em> to him?</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“I think if I get any more ready, I’m going to ruin this jacket, now get in me please,” he breathes, and Noah’s resulting chuckle has him flicking his ear in retaliation. </p><p>“Yes, Daniel,” he murmurs, holding the base of his cock and guiding Dan with a hand on his hip. </p><p>Dan can feel him press against his opening, and he lets go of the jacket so he can thread his fingers through Noah's hair, forcing their eyes to meet. “I’ve missed you,” he says, slowly lowering down. </p><p>Noah gasps at the initial penetration but keeps his eyes open. “God, Dan, I’ve missed you too.” </p><p>He sinks slowly, but it really has been a while, and he has to pause for a second halfway down. Noah seems to be holding his breath, but he runs his hand in a slow circle on Dan’s lower back, dipping down to his sacrum, pressing his forehead against Dan’s chin, watching.</p><p>Dan finally settles into Noah’s lap and lets out a groan that would be embarrassing in any other circumstance with any other company, but Noah just echoes it, latching onto his neck before letting himself be pressed back into the cushions once more. </p><p>“I’m trying,” Dan pants, “to appreciate… the ensemble.” </p><p>“Sorry, baby,” Noah replies, tendons in his neck straining. “Appreciate away.” </p><p>Dan rakes his eyes up and down Noah’s torso, fingering the zipper before dancing his fingers up the lapels and rubbing against the button there. </p><p>Then he starts to move. </p><p><em> Oh wow, yes </em>zings up his spine as Noah’s strong hands dig into his hips. It starts out slow, a steady rocking; Dan getting used to muscles he only uses with Noah. Steady doesn’t last long, though, because Noah’s cock was made for him, fitting him perfectly and hitting him exactly where he needs it. </p><p>“Oh God,” he groans, dropping his chin to his chest and trying not to touch his straining cock. </p><p>“You’re so good,” Noah murmurs, guiding Dan’s hips as his movements start to falter. “So good, Daniel.” </p><p><em> This is gonna be brief, </em> he thinks, despite his earlier orgasm, just as Noah says, “Fuck, I’m not gonna last long” so at least they’re on the same page about <em> that</em>. </p><p>Dan tries to pick up the pace, but his legs are shot, so he holds onto the leather jacket just to prevent him from grabbing his cock and ending it all right now. </p><p>“What do you need, baby?” Noah asks, voice tight, barely keeping it together. </p><p>“I need…” He drops down heavily and practically sobs as the fat head of Noah’s dick glances across his prostate. “I need…” </p><p>But Noah knows. Noah always knows. And though Dan wanted to be in charge of this, he’s happy to let the man he loves take the lead. Noah guides Dan to sit up a bit, hissing as he slips out, and helps him get off his knees and wrap his legs around Noah’s waist. The position puts Dan more fully in his lap, and Noah slides to the edge of the couch, making sure the t-shirt is still beneath him because he’s perfect, before planting his feet on the floor, hitching Dan’s legs around his back, and plunging back in. </p><p>“Fuck!” Dan yells, scrabbling at the jacket as Noah thrusts at a brutal pace because that’s what this is - fucking. It may have started out slow and soft, but the noises they’re both making belong in a National Geographic special. </p><p>Noah holds onto Dan’s ass, hammering into him and grunting against his jaw. Dan wraps his arms around his neck, fingers digging into the leather on his back as his heels try to find purchase on the cushions. </p><p>“Touch yourself,” Noah manages, blindly pressing kisses to Dan’s neck in between moans. “God, please touch yourself,” he begs, rhythm faltering and breath hitching the way it does when he’s close. </p><p>But Dan knows that the second he gets a hand around himself, it’s over, and he has just enough brainpower left to spread the jacket, jack himself once, then twice, before coming all over Noah’s bare stomach. </p><p>“Yes, baby, oh yes,” Noah moans, hips stuttering as he fucks up into him one more time, letting out a long, guttural groan as he lets himself go. </p><p>Dan grinds down, twitching through the aftershocks and reveling in the feel of Noah’s cock throbbing inside him as Noah continues to moan into the hollow of his neck. Dan pants against his cheek, brain nothing but white noise as he finally lets go of the jacket and strokes through Noah’s hair.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Noah finally mutters, pressing a kiss over Dan’s rabbiting pulse point. </p><p>“Uh huh,” he manages, pushing at the jacket with his clean hand. “Off, off, take it off,” he murmurs, suddenly desperate to have Noah against him. Just Noah. </p><p>The leather sticks to his damp skin despite their best efforts, and Dan just can’t <em> care </em> because Noah is tugging it over his wrists and then they’re hugging, skin to skin, for the first time all night. </p><p>For the first time in two months. </p><p>And if it’s a tear that falls onto Noah’s shoulder instead of sweat, then so be it. </p><p>“God, Daniel,” he breathes, pulling back only far enough to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you,” he whispers, running his hand up and down Dan’s spine. </p><p>“I love you too,” Dan replies, feeling more sated than he ever has in his life - and not just physically. Noah has made him more complete than he ever thought he could be.</p><p>“Let me get the condom off,” Noah murmurs and Dan whines. </p><p>“Not sure I can move.” </p><p>“You will if you don’t want me fishing it out of you later.” </p><p>“Ew,” Dan mutters, untangling his legs and marveling when Noah moves him bodily off his lap, but only far enough for him to carefully remove the condom and tie it up, before tossing it on the coffee table with a splat. </p><p>“Mkay, come back,” he says and Dan does, but with an admonishing glare. </p><p>“You’ll be cleaning that up later.” </p><p>“Yes, Daniel,” he says with a sleepy smile, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and burying his face in his neck once more. </p><p>Dan closes his eyes and sighs, a deep, cathartic thing, nosing along Noah’s hairline. “Not that I’m complaining,” he pants, still trying to get his breath under control, “like - at <em> all </em> - but what was all this?” </p><p>Noah pulls back and shrugs, suddenly turning almost bashful on him. Which is hilarious given the myriad of ways he just defiled Dan's body. “I appreciate all you do for me. The - the trips. The calls.” He touches the jacket, hastily discarded on the back of the couch. “The gifts. I know - it hasn’t been easy. I guess - I guess I just wanted to do a grand gesture, of sorts.”</p><p>“Noah,” he murmurs, shaking his head. “You know I don’t need grand gestures.” </p><p>“I wanted to.”</p><p>And then he asks the dreaded question, because that’s the thing about long distance relationships: the minute you say hello, you start counting down to goodbye. “How long are you staying?” </p><p>Noah presses his lips together, like a little boy with a secret instead of a thirty-two year old man who just had his dick up Dan’s ass. “How long will you have me?” </p><p>Dan stills, heart starting to pound as he stares at him. “What?” </p><p>“How long will you have me?” </p><p>“You’re not…” he shakes his head, the sex haze taking longer than usual to abate, “You’re not going back?” </p><p>“I mean - I'll have to <em> eventually. </em>Most of my stuff is there and Seater can only water my plants for so long, but yeah. That’s usually the point of a one-way ticket.” </p><p>“Noah,” he breathes and, yep, he’s definitely crying, but he just can’t care. Not when there is no countdown to goodbye, because goodbye isn’t happening. At least not yet. </p><p>There’s a conversation to have and preferably sooner rather than later. Dan wants Noah here. In his house. In his life. </p><p>Most definitely in his bed. </p><p>He crashes their lips together, tugging at his hair hard enough for Noah to groan filthily into his mouth. “You asked how many I had in me tonight,” he breathes, pulling away.  </p><p>Noah hums and wiggles beneath him, holding him tighter. “Why? Feeling up for another already?” </p><p>Dan slowly rolls his hips and Noah grunts from oversensitivity, digging his thumbs into his ass. “Feeling something, definitely.” </p><p>“Daniel.” It’s a warning, and he grins wickedly. </p><p>“Think we’ll make it upstairs this time?”</p><p>Noah laughs. “We’ll have to. I only packed one little lube packet in my pocket.” </p><p>“Sure, sure,” Dan nods, wicked smile growing. “Also, I mean - <em> my </em> leather jacket is up there.” </p><p>The laughter dies and Noah stills, eyes like dark chocolate, filled with an intent that is decidedly not innocent. </p><p>“Then what the hell are we waiting for?”</p><p> </p><p>Dan doesn't know. They have all the time in the world. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>